Cable exit trough or spillover devices that help route cables out of and over the sidewalls of ducts and raceways are well-known. When dealing with fiber optic cables, it is also well-known that the spillover fitting should provide bend radius control for the cables being routed. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved spillover fitting.